Bloom and Sky: A different love story
by Lovely Lovely Bloom 22
Summary: Bloom and Sky: A different love story is a love story of two different people, Bloom and Sky who come from two completely different worlds. Here traditions meet modern world. But what will happen when their paths cross? What will happen when a greedy lawyer will spice up the family drama with unforseen twists and turns?
1. Introduction of characters

**DIFFERENT LOVE STORY**

**INTRODUCTION OF CHARACTERS-**

**BLOOM-**Bloom is a girl who lives in Gardenia and believes in her dreams. She wants to become an actress and she totally believes in herself and loves her father and mother. She is the showstopper of her college in every Fashion show and is encouraged to follow her dreams by her father. Bloom loves her little sister Daphne who cannot speak and wishes to earn money to send her to special school a better place than Daphne's present school. Bloom loves Daphne a lot and can't stand quiet if anyone hurts Daphne or Daphne's feelings.

**ORITEL- ** Oritel is Bloom's father. He has a good job and earns well but that is what he wanted. He wanted to become an actor but failed the race of life though he is wealthy but is unsuccessful person in his passion and thus he encourages his daughter Bloom to follow her own dreams and work hard after it.

**MARIAM- **Mariam is Bloom's mother who loves her daughter a lot and believes that Bloom should take all the decisions of her life on her own but her one decision that she made for Bloom's life changed everyone's life.

**DAPHNE-** Daphne is Bloom's little sister who cannot speak and goes to the school of the people who cannot speak or hear . Her school has special classes on weekend for the parents of the dumb children so that they can understand the sign language of children who cannot speak or hear and Bloom attends it every weekend. Daphne loves her sister Bloom a lot.

**HAROLD- ** Harold is the paternal uncle of Bloom and the brother of Oritel. He is the one who helps Mariam to find a match for Bloom's marriage and believes in old thoughts and beliefs. He cheated and took away half property by Bloom's father Oritel and was the one who set a mind set in Mariam's mind to start taking decisions of Bloom's life on her own because he belived that Bloom is not enough mature and lead to trouble and chaos in their lives. He i also a wicked lawyer.

**FERDENAND- **Ferdenand is also the paternal uncle of Bloom and the brother of Oritel. He is also the one who helps Mariam to find a match for Bloom's marriage and believes in old thoughts and beliefs just like Harold but never cheated Oritel.

**STELLA-** Stella is Bloom's best friend forever but anyone can easily flatter her and she is a little fat and loves to eat food anyone can convince her by offering her tasty food.

**MOONA**- Moona is Stella's mother and is very helpful to Bloom as lawyer. Moona is a famous lawyer at Gardenia.

**SKY-** Sky dosen't lives in Gardenia but due to more advanced education at Gardenia he lives at Gardenia and will go back to Eraklyon after completing graduation as Eraklyon is a small and good city and his whole family lives there.

**SOFARA-** Sofara is Sky's mother who helps her in every situation. She is the only one educated at higher level in her family and Sky's grandfather is too proud of her but Sofara and Grandfather of Sky have not conversed since 8 years because Sofara wanted Sky to study like her in big city such as Gardenia and Grandfather didn't liked it but Sofara went against him. Soar has also one more son namely Andrew but during Andrew's time Sofara did not stand up to support him because Sofara didn't understand the importance of it but she didn't wanted to repeat her mistake so she stood for Sky as Sky was born later and didn't know anything about what Andrew had to face.

**ERENDOR**- Erendor is Sky's father and is against the marriage of Bloom and Sky just like his father who is Sky's grandfather.

**ANDREW**- Andrew is Sky's big brother he loves his brother Sky but dosen't understands why did Sofara stood for Sky and not for him and he thinks that Sofara loves Sky more than him. He had a arrange marriage so he isn't in love with her wife yet but cares for her a lot and taks properly a responsibility of husband and behaves good.

**SOFIA**- Sofia is Andrew's wife and loves him but is shy to tell and believes that one day Andrew would fall for him. She is sweet and simple.

**ALEXA**- Alexa is elder to Sofia and younger to Sofara she is always searching or spicy news and hates everyone in the house because everone like Sofara and Sofia and Sky is mostly appreciated not her daughter Rose and especially she always keep looking for a good news to let Sofara down in front of everyone and as Sofara is the eldest among Sofia and her she gets more oppurtunities. This makes Alexa more jealous. She is the one who filled up Andrews mind with stuff like Sofra likes Sky more than him to create a fight.

**BLESTER**- Blester is the husband of Alexa and knows bout what she keeps doing but dosen't says him anything because he never caught her red handed with proof.

**MOGAMBO**- Mogambo is Sky's grandfather and eldest in the family and he is against the way of living of the people of big city and for sending Sky there is in fight with Sofara . He dosen't likes Bloom because they had a fight when he had a visit to Gardenia.

**MALUCIA**- Malucia is the eldest in the family after Mogambo .She is the small sister of Mogambo and is single as her husband cheated on her so she broke the relationship without even a divorce. Everyday she feels guilty when for the day when she loved her husband.


	2. I am getting late for the audition!

"The 'Best actress award goes to Miss 'Bloom Domino'."The anchor announced. Bloom came on her stage took her trophy and said "Thank you very much for giving me this honor by choosing me as the best actress and I would like to thank my father for it." she looked toward her father Oritel in the audience and continued "and yes. For sure my little sister Daphne sitting behind my father for always supporting me and my very sweet mother who always stands for me." Looked towards her mother's seat buy to her shock her mother was not there. "Mother? Mother?" Bloom kept saying when Mariam appeared from a corner coming to the stage with her kitchen dress and her apron on her with spoon in her hand and saying-"Bloom wake up dear Rise and shine my princess. It is bad to sleep for so long." Bloom was so confused and as Mariam was coming closer to her stage and Bloom was moving back when Bloom's leg slipped from the stage and she fell from her bed to know it was a dream. Mariam came to her and said-" You were again dreaming but why in all your dreams you fall of your bed is the question I don't get?" Bloom got up from the floor and giggled and said-"Mother let me sleep and dream more and let's see if I fall once more maybe then you'll get the answer to your question." And lie down on her bed and went to sleep. Mariam placed her both the hands on her waist ad said-" You will always remain a kid." And she pulled of Bloom's blanket and said-"Now it is too late. Get up and get ready and see what effect you have on your sister. Due to you Daphne has also started to sleep and never wake up." Bloom got up from her bed and said-"I You know it mom my morning starts when I wake up. It is never too late to begin. But now I think so I have to start the morning." When suddenly bell rang on the door and it was ringing and ringing. " It maybe the milkman how many times do I have to tell him ring the bell one time." And Bloom stretched her arms and went in bathroom to brush her teeth while Mariam went in kitched and took a vessel and went to the the main door and opened it where the milkman was standing he said-" Mam, I your milk shall I put it in the vessel?" Mariam said-"Yes!" and she gave him the vessel and said-"And please learn to knock one time. How many times di I have to tell. People sometime are busy." The milkman filled the vessel with milk and gave it to the Mariam and Mariam shut the door saying-"Thankyou and knock on the door one time." And the milkman said-"What a lady? She even scolds a milkman from tomorrow I will knock one time only or I will be punished." Mariam went to the kitchen kept the milk in fridge and went to the hall and Oritel Daphne and Bloom gathered and praying to god in at the hall. Mariam asked-"Bloom are you again going for an audition for an advertisement and praying for it?" Bloom opened her one eye and said "Yes!" and opened her second eye and said-"I've practiced a lot for it." And Oritel turned to Mariam and said-"Not only practiced but she is going to win everyone's heart at audition." And Daphne nodded her head as she poor cannot speak or listen. Bloom left for the audition and said-"Bye" and went to the parking lot of her society. She lived in a big society with many flats. Bloom looked at her watch and said in panic-"Oh no it is getting very late. I must take the shortcut to reach fast." Bloom left for the shortcut road on her scooter when she saw a truck loaded with good that blocked the gate to the road. Bloom got down and looked everywhere to find the owner of the truck when a person came to pick up some boxes from the truck. Bloom went closer to him and asked-"Excuse me! is this your truck loaded with sooo many goods?" the man relied-"No this is the truck of our master Pop his parents and grandfather have arrived here. This are there goods." And the man left. Bloom thought-Now where do I find this Pop?"- when a another person with boxes on his hands that covered his face came toward her and didn't knew Bloom was standing there when Bloom took hold of one box and kept it down to see a beautiful face Bloom was not interested in and the person was confused. Bloom asked him-"Do you know where do I find Mr. Pop. This truck is blocking my wa and I have to go somewhere very urgent." The person looked down in shame and said-"Umm..I don't know where is he know but I can find the driver and move it from here." When suddenly another man came to tht person and said-"Mr. Pop your grandfather is calling you." And left when Bloom's eyes wide opened and she looked at the person and burst into laughter when the person was blushing and was angry and said-" My name is Ske but my grandfather calls me Pop and so the whole Eraklyon. I come from there. I know advanced people of Gardenia are not used to such names but what is so bad with this name?"Bloom tried to control her laughing and said –"I am so.. so ….sorry but I couldn't con..con..controll m…my laughter. Sorry." She said bursting into laughter and braking sentences. "Ok now! Take the tempo off I have to go I am already late." And angry Sky said-"No, this truck will not move from here." Bloom said-"What did you said?" Sky said-"I repeat for you that this truck will not move for you." Bloom grew angrier and said – See mr. 'Pop' mean it that I am late move your truck." Sky said-"No" Cross Bloom said-"I will not let that happen. What do you mean you will not. You are blocking the society gate." Ske smiled and said-"NO one goes from here except for the first time I am seeing someone lke you using this road that is why you are someone." Bloom' jaws drooped and got angrier than ever." And she was again to reply when A women came from one side to Sky and said-" Son what I the problem why are you fighting with her. It is not good." Bloom said "You are the mother of Sky I don't think so he is your so. You are so good and he is so…." Sky cut off Bloom,s statement and sais-"So..? What? What do you mean? I have manners at least better than you" Sky's mother Sofara scolded Sky-"Is that the way of talking Sky?" Bloom said-"Thank you Mam and can you please help me? I am getting late for something very important and your son is not ready to the move the truck." Sofara nodded her head with a smile. Sky tried to convince Sofara not to move the truck but Sofara didn't listened to him at all and Bloom left.


	3. Writer's note

To my dear readers i must purely mention that i don't mean Daphne is dumb. Dumb is a particular word used for people who can speak. Haven't you heard of Dumb and Deaf. If you take another meaning of dumb it is actually not my fault and please i do respect the people who cannot speak or hear and if you feel using dumb is offensive please give some other word for it cause i don't have it in my dictionary, i hope you have rea that i mentioned Bloom and Daphne love eachother a lot and i mean it as Bloom wants to earn money to send her sister to a good school for those who cannot speak known a Special school at Gardenia in my story and please even if i hate a chapter of someone else i am polite so i reuest that if you comment ,be polite and if i make some mistakes in writing please mention it because i waould like to improve myself and last but not the least i do repect your reviews so don't ever think they are going waste. That's all. Thankyou for all the reviews ans i will be updating soon and i would try to write in paragraphs from now. Thankyou:)


End file.
